


Любовь на троих. Часть третья: Зимние каникулы на кордоне

by Artmaster_Alvin



Category: Original Work, Любовь на троих - Fandom, Повседневность - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmaster_Alvin/pseuds/Artmaster_Alvin
Summary: Братишки на зимние каникулы отправились в заповедник к своему деду, но и тут их опять ждут приключения. Не всегда веселые и радостные, но захватывающие, так что скучать не придется!Посвящение:Всем, кто любит слэш без ограничений!





	1. Дорога к деду

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Nikki_Nagisa, bibliotekar  
> Пэйринг и персонажи: много пар  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанры: Романтика, Драма, Повседневность  
> Предупреждения: Насилие, Нецензурная лексика, Групповой секс, Underage, Полиамория  
> Размер: Миди, 27 страниц, 5 частей  
> Статус: закончен
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Предупреждаю всех и сразу! В этом цикле описание ну очень извращенного семейства со всеми вытекающими последствиями: насилие, изнасилование, ненормативная лексика, откровенные постельные сцены, инцест, влечение взрослого мужчины к юношам. Кроме того в данной части со слов одного из героев есть намеки на зоофилию и смерть второстепенного персонажа. Все имена взяты с потолка, любые совпадения случайны. Любовь на троих состоит из шести частей. И да, это один из ранних моих рассказов, написанный пять лет назад. Утонченным особам такое лучше не читать, честное слово. Всех, кого это не пугает - приятного чтения, господа!
> 
> Очередность прочтения по данному циклу:  
> 1\. Двоюродный братик   
> 2\. Мамина родня   
> 3\. Зимние каникулы на кордоне   
> 4\. Любовь папы и мамы  
> 5\. Осенняя чехарда   
> 6\. Детский переполох

В глухую Сибирскую деревеньку ехали трое суток. Отпрашивались к деду у Марины несколько дней. Отец хотел тоже поехать с ними, даже откупив для всех целое купе до Новосибирска, но в последний момент его задержали на работе. Произошло ЧП, и ему как директору пришлось окопаться дома и общаться с прокуратурой.

Марина сразу была против этой затеи. Во-первых, ее бросали на три недели одну-одинешеньку, во-вторых, она просто не понимала, что можно делать зимой в такой глухомани?

— Пусть едут. Я уже старику телеграмму дал, он ждет, — бурчал за столом утром отец, уже с ранья его ждала директорская машина и куча проблем. Во время происшествия пострадало несколько рабочих, хорошо хоть без смертей обошлось.

— Я их что, зря отпросил дополнительно на неделю? Да и билеты куплены. Ничего, доедут, маршрут Женька знает наизусть. Пусть дед хоть Ванечку повидает, ведь ни разу живьем не встречал.

— Мало того, до четырнадцатого бить баклуши будут, так ты им еще каникулы продлил! — скулила Марина, ей отдых не светил, уже со второго января у студентов начиналась сессия. И ей предстояло принять кучу экзаменов и зачетов. Сначала у очников, потом у заочников.

— И чего ты кипятишься, твой Левочка будет рядом, да и я никуда не денусь, — ворчал Виктор.

— Мой братик и так носа не кажет к нам, даже на чай не заходит. Так изработался весь, даже похудел, — пожалилась Марина главе семейства.

— Ничего, зато у тебя на кафедре наверное сутками торчит.

— Если бы, заскочит на пару минут и опять на работу несется. Хорошо, если булочку ему суну, — вздохнула единственная женщина в семье.

— Ма, может, у него любовь? — съехидничал Женька, видя, как белеют враз его Малые при упоминании «любимого» дядюшки.

— Ох, если бы! Мои аспирантки на нем просто помешались. Так вот бобылем он живет, комнату в частном доме у какой-то старухи снимает. Да из бара своего чертового не вылазит.

— Бара? — удивился Игорь.

— Он там барменом работает, — отмахнулась Марина.

— Нашел работу! — ухмыльнулся Виктор. — Что-то на завод ко мне не пошел, а ведь я предлагал.

— Кем работать у тебя, грузчиком? — взбеленилась Мариночка. — С его-то телосложением, он бы помер через три дня!

— Ну, извини! На большее этот смазливый придурок не способен. А ты думала, я его заместителем к себе возьму? — и, повернувшись к замершим и ожидающим вердикт паренькам, скомандовал: — Собирайтесь, завтра поезд.

Отвез отец своих мальчишек до вокзала на служебной машине и вместе с водителем проводил до самого вагона, сдав на руки проводнику.

Купейный был полупустым, гулким, а вот соседний плацкартный — забитым под завязку. Проводник, проверив билеты мальчишек и паспорта у Женьки и Игоря, — последний получил свой буквально на днях, — по-свойски улыбнулся.

— Значит, братья. А не похожи... К кому едите в Новосибирск? — у дядьки средних лет было приятное улыбчивое лицо в конопушках, обрамленное вихрами каштановых волос.

— К деду, — залыбился ответно Женя, отец нагрузил их непортящимися продуктами под загрузку, да еще и денег дал, чтобы мальчишки обедали в вагоне-ресторане.

— Понятно... Вы это, мальчики, в вагон-ресторан не ползайте, в соседнем вагоне целый взвод голубых беретов едет, как сели, так и квасят. Если надо, через меня закажите, все принесут и за доставку не возьмут, я договорюсь. Или к сменщику моему подойдите, у него сыновья вашего возраста. Чай будете? — и, получив согласный кивок, вышел из купе.

— Ты же чай не любишь? — удивился Игорь, смотря, как Женька стелет хрустящие накрахмаленные постели всем троим.

— Не поверишь, вот в вагоне люблю, особенно в стеклянных стаканах с подстаканниками, и сахар мне их нравится. У него запах особый — дороги и приключений.

Поезд тихонько тронулся, набирая плавно скорость и стуча колесами на стыках. Путешествие, похожее на сказку, началось.

Они практически никуда из своего купе не ходили. Отгадывали кроссворды, играли в карты на раздевание или на желание. Занимались практически без перерыва любовью. О таком они втроем и не мечтали, одними ехать и так далеко, а главное, всем вместе. Из вагона–ресторана им приносили обед. Хоть раз в сутки, как решил Женька, но братики должны были есть горячее и жидкое. Проводники их особо не беспокоили, да и в вагоне до сих пор было мало пассажиров, военные тоже сюда не лезли, хотя на остановках выпадали из соседней плацкарты всей гурьбой и устраивали дебоши, соря деньгами и приставая к смазливым женщинам.

Ваня отодвинул занавеску и смотрел, как старшина пытается оттащить пьяного подчиненного от бабки, продающей копченную рыбу. Молодой блондинистый мужчина, запыхавшись, вытер пот под беретом, а потом, скосив глаза на поезд, прицельно уставился в Ванькины глазки. Паренек, испуганно хлопнув очами, отшатнулся от окна.

— Вань, ты чего? — Игорь обнял своего кузена сзади.

— Да так, ничего.

— Точно? А то потом опять расхлебывай твое «нормально» и «ничего не случилось»! — усмехнулся Женька, высунувшись в окно, но там никого не было, кроме взъерошенных после налета военных продавцов, так как поезд, тронувшись, начал набирать скорость.

— Точно говорю, в этом вагоне! — ухмыльнулся белобрысый старшина своему чернявому дружку, который чесал затылок под своим беретом. — Такая красота, закачаешься, а глазки!

— Вы куда? — им преградил путь сменщик проводника с каштановыми волосами, военные были пьяны, но не так, чтобы мертвецки. В общем, поддатые.

— В вагон-ресторан, — хмыкнул брюнет.

— Он в другой стороне.

— А мы в другой!

— Они оба в начале состава, а вы идете в конец.

— Слушай, папаша, — старшина приобнял по-наглому мужчину в фуражке. — Скажи, в каком купе у тебя красотка едет? Черная стрижка и сама такая миниатюрная.

— У меня красоток нет, — отрезал проводник. — Вернитесь в свой вагон.

— А что, есть такой закон, запрещающий ходить между вагонами и посещать прекрасных дам? — заметил похабненько другой.

— Вы пьяны. Я могу вас и высадить с поезда! — рыкнул проводник, убирая лапищу со своего плеча.

В этот момент одно из купе открылось и на пороге показались Игорь и Ваня. Пацаны решили так неудачно сходить за кипятком.

Старшина, хлопнув глазами, уставился на темноволосого подростка.

— Бля... Так это мальчишка!

Услышав реплику в свой адрес, оба паренька замерли на месте, сжимая пустые кружки в руках.

— А мне мальчики больше даже катят. Их без резинок можно натянуть! — рассмеялся второй.

— Ребята, быстро в купе! — скомандовал проводник и, получив локтем в область солнечного сплетения, распластался на полу. Военные, расправившись влегкую с помехой, двинулись на парней. Игорь, отмерев первым, за руку втащил Ваню в купе и закрыл резко дверь.

— Что случилось? — Женька встал с койки, уставясь в побледневшие лица.

— Военные! Пьяные, — Игорь отскочил от двери, смотря, как она сотрясается под силой двух разгоряченных мужиков. — Во влипли! Они на проводника напали…

— Главное, чтобы дверь выдержала до прихода милиции, — заверил Женька. — Быстро наверх на багажную полку, оба!

— Я тебя одного не оставлю! — Игорь помог Ванечке залезть наверх и встал рядом в боевую позицию.

— Глупый, здесь места мало. Ты мне будешь только мешать, — убедил своего Мелкого Женька. И, закинув Игорька на верхнюю полку, осмотрел купе. Кроме двух пивных пустых бутылок, оставшихся от прежних путешественников, не было ничего. Парень, видя, как его любимые перелезли в багажный темный отсек, находящийся над дверью, схватил оба стеклянных сосуда за горлышки и с размаха разбил о столик, превращая в смертельное оружие.

За дверью меж тем слышалась громкая пьяная брань и удары. Мужики, наверно, давно бы справились с преградой, но они больше мешали друг дружке, переругиваясь и матерясь. А то, что у вырубленного проводника есть универсальный ключ, открывающий все купе, им и в голову не пришло.

— Бля! Деточки, куда же вы так быстро? Мы будем очень нежными и ласковыми! — кричал один.

— А если подставите задницы добровольно, то даже заплатим! — орал другой, поливая параллельно своего дружка матерками.

— Ну же, сахарочки, откройте!

— А то хуже будет!

Женька сильнее сжал горлышки разбитых бутылок.

Через минут пять состав остановился на какой-то второстепенной станции, и ворвавшиеся оперативники скрутили дебоширов. Второй проводник, который как раз провожал их на посадочные места и проверял билеты, проснувшись от шума в коридоре, по связи вызвал начальника поезда и предупредил о непорядках.

Женька слышал за дверью возню, усиливающийся ор и отборный мат, потом все стихло… А через минуту в купе культурно постучали и поставленный мужской голос заверил:

— Ребята, вы живы? Все нормально, можете открыть дверь.

Женя, облегченно вздохнув, положил остатки одной бутылки на столик и показал молча кулак, пытавшимся вылезть обратно парням.

— Сидите пока, — и, сжимая вторую еще в руках, открыл дверь в коридор.

Там стоял среднего возраста мужчина в фуражке вместе со вторым бледным, как сама смерть, проводником.

— Ого! — присвистнул оперативник. — Неужели бы напал?

— Если бы ворвались, то да.

Оперативник улыбнулся проводнику и попросил:

— Принесите, пожалуйста, чаю. И надо бы убрать битое стекло.

— А братики твои где? — кивнув, проводник, проверяя руки подростка на предмет порезов, и увидав чумазые свешивающиеся вниз мордашки, с облегчением вышел из купе.

Мужчина в форме уселся напротив Женьки, братики меж тем переползли на одну из полок, где не было постельного белья.

— Сходите умойтесь, — скомандовал Женька, смотря, как два чумазика оперативно смываются из купе в район туалета.

— Значит, братья?

— Да. Игорь родной, а Ваня двоюродный.

— Совсем непохожи, — на что Женька лишь плечами пожал, честно, его уже задолбало объяснять каждому встречному и поперечному их непохожесть.

— Мне надо, чтобы вы рассказали, что произошло, — оперативник достал блокнот и ручку. Поезд задержали на этом полустанке на полчаса.

— Да я, в принципе, и не понял, что, — начал Евгений. — Ребята вышли за кипятком, а через минуту залетели испуганно обратно, захлопнув за собой дверь.

— Ясно, — и обратившись к вернувшимся парнишкам с влажными лицами и волосами. — А вы что расскажите?

— А чего говорить, только вышли из купе, увидели, как двое пьяных военных спорят с проводником. А потом проводник, увидев нас, крикнул, чтобы мы возвращались к себе и закрылись, — пожал плечами Игорь, садясь рядом с Женей и утягивая к себе под бок робкого Ванечку.

— М-да, а пострадавший проводник сказал, что старшина искал его, — ткнув пальцем в Ваню и, видя, как мальчик покраснел, зарываясь в подмышку к брату. — Вы где-то раньше встречались? 

— Нет… Я просто как-то выглянул в окно, мы стояли на станции, и на перроне было очень шумно… И встретился с одним из тех двух военных взглядом…

— М-ммм, что ж, молодые люди, у меня все! Спасибо за информацию, — оперативник убрал ноги из прохода, давая проводнику подмести осколки от пивных бутылок. И, отпив из своего стакана, добавил: — Мы всех этих голубчиков в беретах снимаем с поезда, двоих за драку, а всех остальных за пьянство. Они вообще лыка не вяжут, так что, думаю, дальше вы поедете с комфортом и спокойно. Евгений, проводите меня, пожалуйста.

Уже будучи в тамбуре он посмотрел в решительные карие глаза юноше и задумчиво сказал:

— Берегите своих пацанов, уж чересчур красивые. И счастливого пути! Лучше бы вам все-таки путешествовать со взрослыми, извращенцев и насильников в наше время пруд пруди, — и, пожав твердую руку парню, спустился на перрон.


	2. Дедово подворье

До Новосибирска дальше доехали без приключений, а там, выпав на станции гурьбой, отправились на автовокзал, автобус до райцентра шел каждый час. Морозец сразу показал себя, и то верно приехали детки в Сибирь, заворачивал ниже тридцатника точно. В райцентре еле успели на единственный транспорт, идущий в деревеньку, рядом с которой и был дедушкин заповедник. Мест сидячих уже не было, и парнишки четыре часа проторчали задами на своих сумках среди толчеи, основательно промерзнув. Морозец продолжал хватать за все выступающее только так, пареньков не спасали даже канадские пуховики на гагачьем пуху и теплые с натуральным мехом ботинки.

Посему добрались они до нужной им деревеньки далеко за обед в полубессознательном состоянии.

Дед Михаил встретил их при выходе с автостанции на настоящих запряженных санях.  
Автостанцией назывался небольшой домик с кассой, где продавались билеты, и парой обледенелых лавочек на улице.

— Привет, родные! — дед в своем тулупе до колен и окладистой в измороси бородой походил на Деда Мороза. — Ну и замерзли же вы, птички-синички! Кто ж к нам в импортных ботиночках да курточках зимой едет? Надо было в тулупах и валенках, и родители-черти не догадались.

Дедок тут же подскочил к саням, закидывая на них сумки пареньков и вытаскивая два больших тулупа.

— А ну сигайте, зайцы, пока все себе не поотмораживали ниже пояса! Домой приедем, баню затопим, — с хитринкой в глазах наблюдая, как Игорь с Ваней устраиваются в обнимку под одним тулупом, а Женька любовно подтыкает их со всех сторон, а потом устраивается в другом рядом с дедом. — Ну что, готовы? Тогда тронулись. Но, милай! — дернув коня за уздцы.

Дальше править санями нужды не было, конь знал дорогу домой хорошо, посему дедушка обернулся к внучкам.

— Совсем ко мне перестали ездить.

— Отец все на работе, а мама не шибко к вам рвется, — пояснил Женя, кутаясь в меховой воротник.

— Да Маринка всегда была такой, я все удивлялся, как они с Викторушкой сошлись, совсем ведь разные. А ты молодец, что приехал и братиков привез, годков пять как не виделись. Возмужал совсем. Да и Игорек вытянулся, — и, повернувшись к малым мальчишкам, добавил: — А ты, Ванечка, совсем на покойную маму похож, такой же красивый. Вот, мой дорогой, и свиделись.

Лес, посеребренный снегом и укутанный глубокими сугробами, встретил их тишиной и красотой спящих деревьев. Полозья поскрипывали в такт неторопливой походке коня, да и дед шибко не торопил животинку на таком сильном морозе.

— Приедем, я вам одежонку подберу, у меня от ваших папаш детской одежи цельный сундук, так что есть в чем бегать на улице будет.

— Дед, так на нас ведь пуховики канадские, — стал оправдываться Женя.

— Не знаю, как в них басурмане в Канаде ходют, а у нас без шапки-ушанки, унтов и тулупа делать нечего, — буркнул дед и, осмотрев прижавшихся друг к дружке Игоря и Ваню, дернул за поводья, увеличивая скорость. — М-да, не сибиряки вы. Эт, точно!

Подворье деда было в километрах десяти от деревни, окруженное лесом, доехали быстро, даже не спеша.

— А ну быстро в дом, Ваня совсем синий! — скомандовал дед, распрягая сани. — Сумки сам занесу. Айда, Цыган, Принцесса совсем заждалась, — уводя гнедого коня под уздцы в конюшню.

В доме было жарко натоплено, русская печь, которая занимала полкомнаты, приятно полыхала, мальчишки, скинув пуховики и промерзшие ботинки, прижались к ней спинами и забылись в истоме.

Дед хлопнул дверями, занеся в одной руке все три сумки ребят, а в другой вязанку дров и, сложив все у порога, прошел в дом по скрипящим половицам.

— Ща, самогону плесну для сугрева, — Михаил отлил в кружку щедрой рукой.

— Так нам еще нельзя… — прошептал Ваня.

— По два глотка можно, особливо тебе, — хмыкнул дед, поднеся кружку к изумленному Ванечкиному рту и от всех щедрот пообещав: — Давай сам, а то силком всю кружку волью.

Ваня зажмурился, хлебнул, закашлялся, зачихался, покраснел.

— Ну вот, так-то лучше. Так, теперь Игорь, — и смотря, как второй пытается после глотка огненного пойла поймать ртом воздух, усмехнулся. — Ну, хоть ты, Женька, раз-то в жизни пробовал?

Женя забрал у Игоря кружку, глотнул, чуть поморщившись.

— М-да, дедуль, это даже не пойло, это же голимый спирт!

— А то, чистый! Даже горит! Мы плохого не делаем и не держим. Ладно, я баню посмотрю, а вы вот там полотенца достаньте. Да чистое свое белье, — дед, скинув тулуп, ушел через другую дверь в сторону пристроенной впритык к дому бани.

Мальчишек после двух глотков и мороза развезло так, что вставать лень стало с лавки, не то что полотенца искать.

На улице пробренчали по-залихватски колокольчики, а потом емко стукнули в дверь и без разрешения тут же ввалились вовнутрь, затаскивая за собой кучу снега.

Парни синхронно воззрились на вновь прибывший персонаж.

В горницу завалилась настоящая русская красавица с румяными щеками, губами бантиком, голубыми глазищами и русой косой по самые... Ну, в общем, ниже пояса будет. Деваха была одета в приталенный тулуп и вышитые кисы.

— Ой, а дед Михалыч где?

— Михаил Михайлович вышел, — Женя, как самый опытный по девкам, прикинул размер навскидку, выходило не меньше пятого — отвислого. «Дойная корова» охарактеризовал эту деревенскую дуру пацан и повернулся к удивленным братикам.

— А вы, значит, его внуки будете? — усмехнулась дева, стягивая с себя тулуп и устраивая его на лавке. — Ну что ж, с приездом, гости дорогие! Старший, наверно, Женя, а младший Игорь.

Она встала подбоченясь перед сидящими мальчишками. Жене пришлось снова поднять глаза на сию наглую личность.

— И что? — буркнул он.

— А я Надя, дочка нового егеря! Моего отца вашему деду в помощь поставили, заповедник-то большой, а он уже старенький.

— Дед не старый, а пожилой, — хмуро произнес Игорь.

— А это твоя девушка? — Надька тыкнула пальцем в разомлевшего со спиртного под боком у Игоря Ванечку. — Чего со своим самоваром к нам приперся, девок у нас самих навалом.

— Ты что, совсем дура полная? — разозлился Игорь. — Это Ваня, он наш брат.

— Правда, чо ли? — Надя на «дуру» даже плечом не повела, а обратилась к Женьке: — Ну, мне по барабану, а вот тебе сколько лет?

— Тебе-то какая разница? — старший просто окосел от такого беспардонства.

— Я встречаться с тобой буду и спать, — поставили перед фактом.

— А я не горю желанием делать это с тобой. И если тебе так надо, то я в одиннадцатом классе.

— Черт, на два года меня моложе, — расстроилась дева.

— Ну, извини, не приготовился, заранее родиться не получилось, — ухмыльнулся по-издевательски Женька.

Дева задумчиво снова оглядела Евгения, раздевая взглядом, а потом радостно добавила:

— Ладно, все равно буду. Ты самый красивый в округе. Девки деревенские с ума посходят, когда я им скажу, с каким парнем кувыркаюсь. Городским, культурным!

Мальчишки от такого все втроем только рты пораззявили, а что тут скажешь, коль непробиваемо.

— Эй, Надежда, коней-то попридержи! — дед появился внезапно, из-за громкой тараторящей речи девчонки парни даже не расслышали, как он вошел обратно. — Парни еле на ногах держаться с дороги, а ты уже в кровать тащишь. Постыдилась бы.

— А ты меня, старый пень, не стыди. Я свое дело знаю! — рассмеялась нахалка.

— И вообще, чего прикатила на своем «лимузине»? — с издевкой Михалыч стал доставать из шкафа полотенца и три простыни. — Игорь, держи! Женя, бери Ваню на руки и в баню. И выпари их там обоих основательно, а не справишься — я добавлю.

Игорек, схватив стопку полотенец и простыни, заспешил в сторону бани, за ним, держа на руках пьяненького Ваню, заскользил Женька.

— А ты куда?! — дед резво ухватил деваху за пухленькую ручку. — Нечего тебе там делать, да на парней голых пялиться! И ты так и не сказала, за каким лешим тебя под вечер сюда принесло?

— А я тебе картошки вареной привезла, маменька послала, — ухмыльнулись нагло в ответ и попробовали вырвать ручку из железного захвата.

— Брось, Надежда! Я столько лет бобылем живу и всегда себе сам готовлю, что, другого повода не нашла? У меня даже свиньи нет, чтобы твою картоху лопать.

Дева ухмыльнулась, а затем выдала:

— Женьку ты все равно не напасешься. Зажму где-нибудь и выебу, и ничего ты со мной, старый пердун, не сделаешь. А когда понесу от него, как миленький женится и к себе в город заберет. Осточертел мне ваш лес по самые не хочу. Что ты, что отец — двое ненормальных. Да и мать тоже дура-дурой!

— Ты мать свою не трожь, она баба работящая, на ней все ваше хозяйство держится. А ты вот как, деваха, все скумекала. Умно, ничего не скажешь. Сама, значит, в город учиться ехать не хочешь, а только жить на всем готовом. Так ты опоздала, Женька мой не свободен, так что тебе ничего не обломится, красавица!

— Да хоть женат, здесь этой дуры нет! — вспыхнула дивчина, как спелый ранет.

— А чего без братика прикатила, или думаешь, я тебя на ночь оставлю?

— А то ты не знаешь, что он по мальчикам. Вся округа в курсе, а мне конкурент ни к чему. И потом, ты же меня на ночь глядя из дома не выгонишь? Совесть не позволит, да и волков побоишься.

— Так, собирай свои картошки-паренки и вали к мамке и отцу. Ты сама кого хочешь загрызешь! Да тебя все местные волки десятой дорогой оббегают. А совести у меня отродясь не было, особенно по отношению к таким, как ты.

Дед сгреб туесок девахи в одну руку, напялил ей на плечи ее дубленку и вытурил за дверь.

— Вот чертова баба, только мальчики приехали, а уже осада по полной!

Женька, занеся Ваню в предбанник, понял, что без перепихона о парилке можно не мечтать. Ванька лез целоваться по пьяни и вовсю терся вставшим членом. Игоря развезло тоже, но не так основательно. Мальчишка также был возбужден, а его зеленые глаза подернуты дурманом желания. Посему, усадив Игорька на лавку, он поставил перед ним на колени Ванечку, а сам прижался к кузену сзади.

Ванька как будто только этого и ждал, жадно присосался к стояку младшего братика, подмахивая, как последняя шлюшка, поджарой задницей старшему. Начали рвано, сбивая ритм, но потом подстроились. Ваня выпал из реальности первым…

Женька с Игорем дотрахивали его уже в полной отключке, а позже, завернув в простынь, устроили в теплой бане, а сами сунулись в парилку. Пока братики парились, кузен пришел в себя, посему охаживал его Женька веником последним, пока Игорь отдувался в предбаннике.

Когда все трое вышли из бани, дед уже ждал их за столом, накрытым щедро яствами и клюквенным морсом.

— С легким паром! — поприветствовал их Михалыч. — Давайте за стол.

— Дед, надо Ваню положить, совсем квелый, — Женька держал парнишку, замотанного в простыню, впереди себя как девушку.

— А где спать будете? Я сплю на печке, так вы теперь уже большие, ко мне под бок не полезете. Можно на полатях, здесь теплее всего, или за печкой в отдельной комнате, где у меня гости останавливаются, там вся стена — печка. И топчан геологи сколотили, впятером спать можно.

— Мы это, дед, лучше на топчане… — пробормотал, краснея, Женька.

— Я так и думал, несите свою красу, я вам уже постелил. Только молоком с медом, настоянном на травах, напоите, — протягивая кружку замершему Игорю.

Ваню уложили в четыре руки. Женя, забрав настой у Игоря, улыбнувшись, сказал:

— Ты иди за стол, я сейчас буду, только Ваньке постель нагрею и приду.

Игорек, кивнув, почапал до еды, желудок сводило громко трелями. Женя пришел к столу через полчаса, поставив пустую кружку.

— Хорошо, что он с вами живет. Совсем к морозам непривычный, хоть и из Мурманска, — буркнул дед, жуя поджаренное душистое мясо.

— Дядя Слава говорил, что он очень мерзлявый, он даже хотел его с тетей Олей ближе к нам перевезти, но не успел, — пояснил между жевками Игорь.

Пища была простой, но вкусной и сытной. А после всех на сегодня приключений шла бойко, на ура.

— Вы это, парни, Надьку не трожьте. Потом не отбрехаетесь! Друг дружку можете укатать хоть на смерть, а к этой чертовой бабе лучше не соваться, — усмехнулся дед, видя, как бледнеют у обоих пареньков лица.

— Дед, ты к чему это? — оттаял Женька.

— К тому это, или вы думаете, я слепой? Да это ж сразу видно, за версту, что вы втроем полюбовники. Так нежно относитесь друг к дружке, а Ванечку вообще на руках носите.

Парни опустили покрасневшие враз мордашки, а затем Игорь выдавил:

— Дедушка, и что ты по этому поводу думаешь?

— А чего думать-то, коль вы счастливы — живите. Кто не без греха… У меня ведь тоже мальчонка по молодости был. Ласковый такой, Славушка…


	3. Прошлые воспоминания

Дедушка прикурил трубку от лучины из печки и пустился в воспоминания, мальчишки замерли над едой, боясь даже сглотнуть. Прошедшие времена разворачивались красочно перед ними целыми картинами.

После войны деда определили инженером от лесного института на лесозаготовки. Страна нуждалась в строительном материале, отстраиваясь заново из разрухи.

— Я когда уехал на объект, ваш папка уже родился от моей Клавы. А она после родов чахнуть стала, я ведь ее из Польши привез, а тут ей, видно, не климат совсем был, вот через пару лет и умерла. Тяжелое было время, послевоенное. А тут приказ, не отвертеться. И с мальчонкой на объект не уедешь, да и родных у меня никого, всех война положила. Хорошо, в деревеньке старушка была, вот она Виктора и воспитала, пока я пять лет безвылазно лес валил.

— Дед, так значит дядя Слава? — вклинился в воспоминания Михаила Женька.

— Да, он у меня от второй жены — от Степаниды. Так что вы с Ванечкой более дальние родственники, чем кажется.

— Но они так похожи... и папа, и дядя, — подал слово Игорь.

— Конечно, они оба пошли в меня, впрочем, и ты, Женя, вылитый я в молодости. Чего тут удивляться? Ну вот, значит, отправили меня начальником на объект. Попервости ничего было, даже понравилось, а потом начался настоящий ад. Когда эшелонами стали привозить на лесозаготовки заключенных. Причем как настоящих бандюганов и убийц, так и политических, — дед затянулся пару раз, вспоминая былое, и продолжил.

Нет, конечно, надсмотрщиком он не был, но видел, как люди умирали в бараках от нехватки еды и тепла. Там он его и встретил, совсем еще пацаненка. Худого, несуразного, лопоухого. Услышал, как над кем-то издеваются в бараке, а зайдя, опешил от увиденного — четыре бандита в законе насиловали мальчишку. Ну, он им навалял по полной, а паренька забрал к себе в отдельный дом. Как начальник, он имел привилегии, но и тут пришлось поругаться.

Надсмотрщики его сразу предупредили, что об инциденте доложат наверх. Парень оказался из политических. Вернее, его замели из-за отца. Тот был полковником, а тогда после войны многих неугодных расстреливали просто так, особенно тех, кто воевал на совесть.

— Он студентом был, стихи писал, — дед, встав, пошарился между книжками на полке и достал серенький измусоленный блокнот. — Это его стихи. Все, что удалось сберечь, — Михалыч протянул блокнотик своим внукам и снова погрузился в воспоминания.

Откармливал он его несколько месяцев, одел в новую телогрейку, одежду справил. Парнишка сначала, как зайчонок, от всего дергался и отшатывался, а позже ничего, отмер, даже повеселел. А как-то ночью сам пришел к нему в постель и попросил о близости. Дед же не смог отказать, сам на него смотрел голодным взглядом, цепляясь за тонкие ключицы, светлые пряди, колкие лопатки.

— Пока заключенных не было, мы целый год в лесу с артелью проторчали. Сами понимаете: молодые, горячие мужики, а на сто верст ни одной бабы! У нас свое хозяйство было, свиней держали. Так вот, мужики выбрали одну, чистенькую да спокойную, держали в отдельном загоне, Манькой назвали, да ебли по очереди. Ну а кто на Маньку смотреть не мог, друг с дружкой кувыркались ну и вручную шкурку гоняли. А потом всю идиллию военные испоганили, притащив кучу народу. Нет, конечно, среди них были хорошие люди, с одним профессором я долго разговаривал о смысле бытия и веры в Бога. Пока того бандиты не угробили, надсмотрщики на этих убийц всецело опирались. Воры, бандиты, душегубы — это были белые люди, а вот политические — хуже грязи.

Дед задумался надолго, раскуривая трубку по новой.

— И что же было дальше со Славой? — прервал неловкое молчание Игорь.

— Ничего, убили его, по наводке, те же надсмотрщики завели в лес, пока я на дальний объект мотался, раздели да связали на сорокаградусном морозе. Замерз он, родненький, а я его только через неделю нашел… — дед смахнул невольную слезу из карих глаз. — А ведь я его и правда полюбил, думал, срок кончится — к себе заберу в охотничье хозяйство…

— Грустно-то как, — вздохнул тяжело Женя.

— Да уж, всякое было… После пяти лет наконец-то разрешили вернуться в родную деревню. Вот я обратно и поехал, а на одной из станций нашел Степаниду, ей тогда четырнадцать только исполнилось. И так она мне Славушку напомнила. Нет, конечно, не внешне, но прикипел к ней. Она милостыню просила да по теплушкам таскалась с другими, такими же неустроенными детьми, вот я ее и увез к себе в лес. В ее шестнадцать у нас второй сын появился. А к Виктору она больше как к брату относилась, нежели как к сынишке. А второго своего мальчика — Ванькиного отца, я Славой назвал, чтобы память была о том парнишке. Зажили… Трудностей было навалом, что ж, поди всю свою жизнь не работала по городам, с сумой моталась, а тут свое хозяйство. Степанида ни разу у печи не стояла, пришлось всему учить. А тут кони, козы, покосы, сено, заготовки на зиму и так далее… Я ж не дурак был, понимал, ей бы на танцульки в деревню да парням молодым глазки построить, а приходится со мной, старым, сидеть и за двумя мальчишками приглядывать. Вот и загуляла. А затем эти черти пожаловали с допросами, в каких отношениях я был с заключенным? Как будто и так не понятно! А она как узнала, что я с мальчиком спал, деру дала с каким-то смазливым молодым мужиком.

— Дед, чего наговариваешь, ты тогда старым быть не мог, — хмыкнул Женька.

— Так когда тебе семнадцать лет — тридцатилетние старперами кажутся, сам помню.

— А нам родители ничего не говорили… — протянул Игорь.

— А я им не рассказывал, меня ведь из-за Славы самого чуть по этапу не пустили. А тут амнистия всем политзаключенным, вот и отделался легким испугом. Хотя вся спина исполосована. Вот такая она — мужская любовь.

— А как же Степанида? Что, так и ушла, и на тебя двух парнишек бросила? — отмер Женя.

— Да. Искал я ее долго, надо мной вся деревня в то время покатывалась. Чувствовал, что что-то случится. Вот Славу не уберег и ее тоже… О мальчишках я тогда уже не переживал, Виктор уже большенький был, все домашнее хозяйство у меня вел, да и за братиком присматривал.

— Нашел? — тихо спросил Игорь.

— Нашел, далеко в райцентре, уже в могиле. Утопилась, дуреха. Отчаянная была, как мой Славушка. Такая же шебутная… У того смазливого, с кем она ушла, как я выяснил, в каждой деревне по такой дуре было. А она, как узнала, нет чтобы вернуться, сыновей растить… Эх!

Дед хряпнул самогону и посмотрел на скрипнувшую дверь. В проеме стоял заспанный Ванечка.

— Я кушать хочу, — прошептал паренек, кутаясь в ватное одеяло.

— Проснулась пичуга. Айда, а то уже все остыло! — дед Михаил махнул широко рукой, а Женька притянул к себе на колени.

— Ты чего голый-то? — Игорь протянул тарелку, запахивая обнажившиеся Ванькины колени одеялом.

— Я, это, одежду не нашел… — покраснел Иван, откровенно не понимая, почему братики так открыто ведут себя при деде.

— Не тушуйся, наш дедушка уже в курсе, — Женя устроил пацана поудобнее и нежно поцеловал в алеющее ушко.

— А родители ваши знают? — спросил дедушка, с умилением наблюдая неприкрытую нежность и любовь мальчишек друг к другу.

— Нет… Честно, если узнают, наверно скандал будет, — вздохнул Женя.

— А самое страшное, ведь могут и Ваню у нас отобрать, — поддакнул Игорь.

— Не отберут. Вы это, если Виктор застукает, вы ему Никитку напомните, — с хитринкой подмигнул дед. — А Маринка, она никогда дальше своего носа не видела. Только ее Левушка чего стоит!

— А ты нашего дядю знаешь? — выпалил Игорь.

— А кто такой Никитка? — окончательно проснулся Ваня.

— Отвечаю по порядку, а то навалились, — усмехнулся такой активности дед. — Виктор ведь Маринку привозил, так вот, она своего братика брала с собой, еще совсем салага был, а та еще шельма! Насмотрелся я на его выкрутасы. А Никитка — сынишка был одного геолога. У нас партия геологическая несколько лет стояла, программа тогда была, ископаемые искали по Сибири. Ну, у меня начальника поселили, он с семьей приехал — с женой и сыном Никитой. Он младше был Виктора, смазливенький такой, вот я пару раз их на сеновале и застукал, как они там кувыркались. Ладно, маманя Никиты не видела, зато Славка насмотрелся, потом меня пытал, что же такое делал его братик с мальчиком, что тот так стонал.

Мальчишки рассмеялись, своего отца, ебущего парня, они представляли с трудом.

— Так что, можно сказать, это у вас семейное, — поддержал их смехом дед.

— А мой папа? — вдруг выдал Ваня. — Он тоже пробовал?

— Твой нет. Это у нас исключение, он с детства твою маму любил — Ольгу. У нас в деревеньке интернат раньше был, вот там Слава и нашел свою любовь. Она ведь такая же, как ты, была: робкая, тихая и верная. Часто в лес убегала, уж больно ее другие дети донимали. А как ей двенадцать исполнилось, ее Слава ко мне привел, мальчишки детдомовские снасильничать хотели, красивая была Оля, а мой заступился. Так я Ольгу на себя и оформил, удочерил, значит, долго разрешение выбивал. Семья-то неполная, жены нет, но как участнику войны дали в конце концов. Я же сыном полка был — хотя и сопливым! А потом твой папка в военные моряки пошел. Море как полюбил, так все — поступлю в морское училище, никого не слушал. А как выучился, в Мурманск Оленьку и забрал, а так она у меня и жила, как родная дочка.

Мальчишки совсем притихли, за стенами начиналась метель, а в доме потрескивали уютно дрова в печи, дед запустил в дом своего кобеля — здоровую лайку Бурана, и тот, улегшись у его ног, сыто позевывал, растянувшись во весь свой большой рост, подставляя для ласк серое брюхо. Говорить дальше не хотелось. Игорек вовсю уже зевал, впрочем, и Ваня, поевши, прикорнул на плече Женьки.

— Ты это, Евгений, поосторожнее с Надей. Если узнаю, что девку спортил, уши оборву! И с ее братьями тоже, вот ведь, у таких хороших родителей дети полные оторвы, — вздохнул дед Миша.

— Да нужна она мне, как прошлогодний снег, — вздохнул Женя, поднимая на руки Ванечку.

— Вижу, что не нужна, но только ее не убедишь. Она хоть и дура, но по-бабьи хитра, как лиса. Да и любимых своих береги, любовь — это святое.

Дед сам на руки взял уснувшего Игоря и понес вслед Женьке, помогая устраивать мелких в кровати.

— Спите, я завтра на ближнее зимовище пойду, в этом году снега много, волки безобразничать стали, вот мы и договорились с Сергеем — отцом Надежды, сходить на пару, проверить. Кабы отстреливать не пришлось.

Дедушка еще раз вздохнул и, пожелав старшему своему внуку спокойной ночи, отправился на печку.


	4. Поход в деревню

Утром, поднявшись первым, Женька вылез аккуратно из-под обоих своих любимых и, натянув одежду, выскользнул из дома на снег. Дед, по-молодецки одетый в фуфайку на голое тело, колол дрова. Женька залюбовался, тело у Михаила было жилистым, прокаченным, не в пример некоторой молодежи. Тут старостью и не пахло.

— Помочь? — спросил он, беря второй колун.

— А помнишь? — усмехнулся разгоряченный мужик.

— А то! Такое разве забудешь? — вспоминая, как его за шалость в детстве заставили переколоть все поленья.

— Тогда давай, — хмыкнул дед, в один присест раскалывая огромный кругляк.

Теперь в тишине леса раздавался звук двух топоров. После, привалившись на заснеженную завалинку, дед закурил.

— Устал? — между клубами дыма.

— С непривычки немного, — Женька запахнулся сильнее, смотря на вздымающуюся напротив жаркую обнаженную грудь. — Дед, а чего снова жену не завел? Ты вон какой сильный, да крепкий — хоть куда, вот не поверю, что у тебя уже не стоит!

— Хм-ммм, стоит, чего грешить, так ведь жена — не тараканы, просто так не заводится!

— А если парня? — съязвил внучек.

— Себя, что ли, предлагаешь? Так ты занят. Ох, Женька, с парнями еще сложнее. Разве что какой приблудный останется, у которого ни кола, ни двора. Да и то сомнительно больно, кто на меня такого соблазнится.

— Прибедняешься, неужто никто не просился?

— Просилась одна деваха, которая вчера к тебе лезла, — усмехнулся дед Михаил.

— Надька, что ли?

— Ну да! Так на кой мне такая молодая да красивая? Степаниды хватило по самые уши, да и не могу я без любви.

— Значит, свинку или лошадку? — съязвили снова.

— Ну ты и язва, внучек, вот этим я никогда не соблазнялся. С мужиками кувыркался, а до зверья никогда не доходил. И потом, свиней я не держу, а у моей кобылы Цыган есть, у него у самого хозяйство что вдоль, что поперек — закачаешься! Еще приревнует, — ответили смешком.

— Здорово, хозяева! — из-за угла стаек показался высокий мужчина на охотничьих лыжах и с ружьем за плечами, его сопровождала рыжая собака.

— Привет, Серый.

— Ну ты, Михалыч, даешь, все торопил: раньше выйдем, раньше выйдем. А сам голяком лясы с молодежью точишь, — мужчина улыбнулся и, протянув руку Женьке, представился: — Сергей Васильевич, помощник твоего деда.

— Евгений, — юноша поднялся и пожал крепко протянутую руку.

— Красавец! А я думал, моя Надька врет, — усмехнулись стальными глазами на изъеденном конопатом лице.

— Уйми ты свою девку, Серый. Парни только вчера порог дома переступили, а она уже чуть не изнасиловала, — Михаил тоже поднялся, собираясь зайти в дом.

— Ох, я даже не знаю, в кого они у меня все получились? Мы с матерью спокойные, никогда похотью сильной не отличались, — вздохнул удрученно крупный мужчина.

— Добрые вы оба, избаловали. А она, молодежь-то, сейчас — только развлечения подавай, вот и бесятся. Старший-то вернулся?

— Нет, за разгул в милицию загребли на пятнадцать суток, — покачал печально головой Сергей Васильевич.

— Вот тоже дурья башка! И зачем ему по контракту служить? — хмыкнул дед. — Все мальчишкам битвы подавай да войны.

— Все лучше, хоть при каком-то деле. Учиться, засранец, не хочет, работать тоже. А второго вообще в армию не берут, — расстроенно заметил мужчина, умалчивая причину. — Ну, так идем?

— Да, сейчас выйду, Бурана брать?

— А то, мой Рыжик труслив. Думаю, где бы нормального пса достать?

— Ну, щенки от моего только весной будут и то, если дед Евстафий на подходе к своей сучке не пристрелит.

— Да будет тебе, Михалыч, у него всех щенков от твоего пса раскупают, как узнают, от кого. Да и я сам видел, как он Бурана подмаслить пытался, — усмехнулся Сергей.

— Вышло? — спросил ехидно дед.

— Угу, твой пес ему чуть горло не перегрыз.

— Правильно, нечего к чужой собаке лезть. Айда, Женька, сдам тебе хозяйство, — уводя развесившего уши внучка с чужих глаз долой. — Вот здесь деньги, это список продуктов, — выдавая и то, и другое на руки старшему внуку. — Не думаю, что ты Цыгана запряжешь.

— Нет, конечно, — вздохнул Женька. Дед, понятное дело, его учил, так это когда было, да и конь молодой, его не знает, значит не подпустит.

— Ладно, вернемся — покажу. Сегодня, главное, хлеба купи. Тащиться-то по сугробам десять километров пехом несладко, и одень что-нибудь из отцовой одежды, тут вам не Канада. Да и мальчишек с собой не бери. Ваньку вы, видно, вчера с Игорем вконец заездили, а одного его в доме тоже лучше не оставлять.

— Что, так слышно было… — покраснел Евгений, опуская лицо.

— Не слышно, а видно, — ухмыльнулся дед. — Вот не поверю, что ты сам мелким свой зад подставляешь или Игорь. Вы оба строптивы по природе, вот Ваня своей попкой за вас всех и отдувается.

— Ну почему же, я тоже бываю снизу и Игорь…

— Именно, бываете! Так что дай сегодня обоим мелким отдохнуть, Игорь тоже вчера еле на ногах стоял, — дед, разговаривая, одевался сноровисто и быстро, а потом, прихватив ружье, махнул рукой: — Все, вечером буду, — и вышел.

Его любимые еще спали и видели десятый сон, когда Женька решил сходить до деревни. Дорога одна, не заблудишься. И тем более чем раньше выйдешь, тем скорее вернешься. Оставив записку своим братикам и одев подобранные в чулане мужские кисы и дубленку с ушанкой, паренек двинул до магазина.

Метель за ночь поработала на славу. Но дорога не была так сильно заметена, как казалось на первый взгляд, только в нескольких местах барханы достигали юноше по бедра. Шел он бодро, посвистывая и рассматривая искрящиеся на солнышке деревья в измороси. И думал о своем деде. 

Жизнь у него была не сахар, но, как ни крути, счастливая. Сегодня Женька перед тем как выйти, заглянул в «Славочкину тетрадку» — так любовно ее называл дедушка, и обомлел. Стихи были хоть и неказистые, но шли от чистого сердца. «А ведь он правда полюбил деда всем сердцем…» — подумалось Жене, когда он преодолевал следующий бархан. Но, с другой стороны, если бы дед не потерял своего любимого, он бы не привязался к Степаниде, а значит, не было бы на свете дяди Славы и его сына Ванечки. Без которого ни Женька, ни Игорь жизни уже не мыслили. Вот ведь жизнь, и не знаешь, где и как лучше.

Так, думая о прошлом дедушки, Евгений и дошел до деревни.

Народу на улице практически не было, оно и понятно, мороз — все по избам да у печки. В единственном магазине на площади у автостанции его встретила бойкая молодая деваха.

— Здравствуйте, — поприветствовал девушку Женя, доставая из кармана список.

— Ой, здорово! А вы к кому приехали? — девушка сразу стала строить круглые карие глазки. — А меня Лиза зовут.

— Евгений, — буркнул безрадостно юноша. И тут опять вешаются прямо на шею.

— А ну успокойся, неугомонная, — из подсобки показалась старая женщина. — Здравствуй, Женя. Что, наш отшельник тебя за продуктами послал? Он вчера не успел затариться, когда вас встречал. С дальней зимовки поздно вернулся.

— Вы знаете моего дедушку? — Евгений подал список бабушке, стараясь не замечать на себе голодного взгляда дивчины. Просто с хлебом возвращаться домой, по его мнению, было глупо. Донесет, не такое таскал.

— Да кто ж Михалыча-бобыля не знает, сколько лет живем рядом. Я — Полина Васильевна, с детства его помню и родителей его покойных тоже, — улыбнулась бабушка полным зубов ртом, забирая список и собирая нужные продукты в сумку. — Почитай, первый красавец был на всю округу, да и сейчас есть на что посмотреть, а жен все пришлых себе брал. Первую с Польши привез, совсем девчонку, хотя что уж говорить — сам тогда молоденьким мальчиком был, вторую уже после подобрал, сиротку — еще моложе. Сильно на него местные бабы зуб точили, а позже вообще один остался с двумя ребятишками. А ты, Женечка, сильно на деда своего похож, та же стать и лицо. Ох, и взбудоражишь ты все молодые сердца в нашей сторонке.

— Это мне ни к чему, я уже занят, — ухмыльнулся Женя, расплачиваясь и забирая сумки.

— Хм-ммм, ну точно вылитый Михаил Михайлович, тот тоже всегда так говорил, — рассмеялась бабушка Полина и, пихнув свою внучку в бок, добавила: — Что, Елизавета, не судьба, видно.

Дверь в магазин скрипнула, и в нее вошел молодой мужчина в залихватском тулупе и шапке набекрень на русых вихрах. Оглядев всю честную компанию голубыми глазами, он подмигнул Лизе. И, оперевшись на прилавок, зазывно улыбнулся.

— Это ты внук Михалыча?

— Да, и что? — Женька подошел впритык и, заглянув в глаза, понял, что где-то он видел и такие же очи, и похожие черты лица.

— Ничего. Поглядеть хотел, по кому моя сеструха так сохнет, — ответили с издевательским хмыком.

— Эй, Алексей, полегче на поворотах! — выдала вдруг продавщица Елизавета. — У него девушка есть.

— А что я? Я так, познакомиться, — оскалился Лешка озабоченной дивчине.

— Если у тебя все, то мне некогда. Спасибо, Полина Васильевна. Лиза, еще увидимся! — и Женя, подняв обе набитые битком сумки, вышел вон.

Догнал его красавец-блондин уже на дороге в лесу. Лешка вел на поводу за собой оседланную лошадь.

— Чего убежал-то?! Давай помогу? — у Женьки попытались забрать увесистые сумки из рук.

— Я не девица, чтобы за мной ухаживать, — Евгений сумки отдавать не собирался, парень ему почему-то не нравился.

— Вижу, но до дома лесника далеко, я их на Ковалька повешу. Все легче идти.

— Нам не по пути.

— А в этом ты ошибаешься. Батя просил твоему деду патронов завезти, заказ сегодня пришел, — Лешка кивнул на притороченный к седлу увесистый ящик.

— Чего утром сам тогда не занес?

— Ну не переть же его на плечах или на Рыжике? — усмехнулись в ответ, а сумки все-таки забрали и привязали все к тому же седлу.

— И как тебе моя сеструха? — Леха шел рядом с Женькой и исподтишка рассматривал парня.

— Никак. Навязчивая, шумная, надоедливая, — перечислил злобно Женька, вспоминая Надежду. — Ты не переживай, на ее честь я не собираюсь покушаться.

Лешка рассмеялся так, что с его головы шапка улетела.

— Там покушаться нечего! Я ее честь еще в школе со старшим братиком отобрал.

— Что? — у Женьки челюсть отпала.

— А чего, сама навязалась, а мы с Олегом и не были против. Моя сестра ебливая, как сучка во время течки, да тут ни одного парня нет в округе или взрослого мужика, кто не побывал у нее промеж ног, — выдал Лешка и вмиг прижал Женьку к стволу ближайшей сосны. — А ты — другое дело. Красивый, сексуальный, желанный...

— Ты чего творишь? — Евгений, отмерев, заехал по яйцам этому придурку так, что тот пополам сложился. — Еще раз полезешь, вообще твое хозяйство оторву. На хер! — и, развернувшись, побежал в сторону дома.

— Горячий! — улыбнулся Лешка сквозь слезы. — За такого и побороться не грех.

Он поприседал на пятках, успокаивая острую боль в паху, и, ухмыльнувшись, повел коня за уздцы вслед убежавшего паренька.


	5. Разборки родственничков, эпилог

Женя влетел в дом на всех парах и застал умильную картину. Игорь и Ванечка, разодетые в передники, готовили обед.

— Ты чего? — выдал Игорь, замерев на стук дверей, и, увидев запыхавшегося Женьку, добавил: — А сумки где?

— Привезут с доставкой на дом, — Женька искал на двери ну хоть что-нибудь, но ни засова, ни щеколды не наблюдалось. — Да что, Михалыч совсем ни от кого не закрывается?

— А от кого ему закрываться? Он же егерь, — улыбнулся Ваня, после длительного сна парнишка повеселел окончательно.

— Черт, тогда держитесь, парни! Сюда сейчас принесет кое-кого, причем свернутого по мужикам.

— Опять ту грудастую дуру? — поежился Игорь.

— Хуже, ее стукнутого брата, — выдал Евгений, слыша, как с обратной стороны двери емко шваркнули и потянули на себя.

Леха зашел в дом егеря как ни в чем не бывало. Даже снега с унтов не стряхнул, так протопал мимо замершего Женьки, сгрузив с плеча тяжеленный ящик с патронами и поставив на пол полные сумки с провизией.

— А ты здорово бегаешь, — ему зазывно улыбнулись, а потом с интересом стали рассматривать его любимых, как каких-то подопытных крыс или товар в магазине. — Ого, а переднички вам ничего так, к телу!

— Ты чего приперся? — Игорь сжал кулаки, закрывая Ваню спиной.

— Какой жаркий, — усмехнулись в ответ. — Может, покормите за доставку провианта?

— Еще чего! — Игорь, как бойцовский петушок, наскочил на гостя.

— Игорь, — Ваня ухватил своего братика за руку. — Это невежливо. Спасибо, что доставили наши сумки.

— Хм-ммм, а ты, значит, громоотводом работаешь? Что ж, весьма успешно. Я — Алексей, а тебя как зовут, смазливенький?

Ваня на комплимент покраснел, а потом выдавил из себя:

— Ваня.

— Вот и познакомились, — Леха скинул тулуп, показывая мощную, прокаченную фигуру, и нагло уселся за стол. Как поняли ребята, теперь его отсюда не сдвинешь, так что поневоле приходилось быть вежливым.

Накрыли быстро, расселись. Несмотря на молоденьких парней, Лешка зыркал только на Женьку, причем таким голодным взглядом, что становилось неловко всем. А в середине трапезы, проходящей в молчаливой атмосфере, послышались звонкие колокольцы, и в дверь без стука залетела разгневанная Надежда.

Деваха, разрумяненная с морозца, добежав до накрытого стола, кулаками жахнула по столешнице напротив вальяжного братца и зашипела, выплевывая слова:

— Ты, педик сраный! Какого хера меня в комнате закрыл, а, сука?!

— Мать просила, чтобы ты сегодня осталась дома, — Лешка и плечом не повел на весь сестринский взбрык.

— И ты, пользуясь моментом, приперся сюда!

— Я патроны привез и Женечку проводил, а то в последнее время сумасшедшие, слабые на передок дуры места своего не знают.

— Ах ты, — на Лешку налетели с кулаками. — Да я тебя!

Блондин за секунду скрутил свою сестричку и со словами:

— А вечер так томно начинался, — накинул себе на плечи тулуп, а после, перекинув с легкостью Надежду через плечо как мешок, соблазнительно улыбнулся: — Пока, ребятки! И, Женечка, не прощаюсь, с тебя свидание.

— Держи карман шире, — рыкнул за брата Игорь, смотря, как объемная жопа девы уплывает, покачиваясь, к выходу.

Несколько дней было затишье, пока дед Михаил не попросил Женьку задать корм лошадям. Игорь с Ваней как раз убирали в доме: один мыл полы, а другой чистил печку. Посему старший из братьев без задней мысли прошествовал в теплые постройки и тут же попал в жаркие объятья Надежды. Та, шваркнув посильнее мужика затылком о стену, стала оперативно раздеваться, оседлав его бедра.

— Надя, — пробормотал выпадающий из реальности Женька. Затылок горел, и черные мушки совершенно не хотели улетать с открывшегося перед ним вида на полную обнаженную грудь. И где-то на пороге сознания он услышал грозный рык какого-то мужика:

— Ты чо, совсем, дура, сдурела! Убить его хочешь?

Очнулся он на руках Лешки. Тот, порвав рукав своей рубахи, перемотал разбитую Женькину голову и теперь шлепал его по щекам.

— Очнулся, слава Богу.

— Господи, что это было? — прошептал тот, хватаясь за свои болящие виски.

— Надька, падла, удрала из дома и решила тебя трахнуть, — пояснили с хмыком. — Вставай, в дом отведу.

Женька, поднимаясь, понял, что его штаны сдернуты до колен вместе с боксерами, а все его хозяйство болтается наружу. Лешка, помогая тому ступить на ноги, встал перед Евгением на колени и, поцеловав в паховые волосы, с сожалением натянул ему штаны на голый зад.

— Все ж подумай, я ласковый, — ухмыльнулись снизу, застегивая ширинку.

— Спасибо, я занят, — Женя отстранил чужие руки от себя и неловко поковылял к выходу.

— Они совсем еще мальчишки и много тебе не дадут, — возразили сзади.

— Я их люблю.

— И что? Я говорю о сексе. После одного раза со мной, да ты о них даже думать перестанешь, — Лешка прижался к Женькиной спине и стал шарить руками под тулупом. — Тебе же нравится, когда тебя трахают в попку, не отрицай, я проверил — ты там не девственник. Но можно и наоборот, с тобой я не против.

Женя с трудом отодрал Лешкины руки от себя и прошипел:

— Оставьте оба меня в покое! Я не собираюсь трахаться ни с тобой, ни тем более с твоей стукнутой сисястой сестрой. И вопрос закрыт, — видение колыхающихся отвислых грудей до сих пор вызывало откровенный приступ тошноты.

Затылок дед обработал и, выслушав историю с Надькой, только головой покачал.

— Здорово тебе досталось, внучек, кабы близняшки тебя не угробили, воюя друг с другом. Ладно, хоть у Лешки голова пока на плечах, он не из насильников, точно.

— Дед, а может, ты этого Леху к своим рукам приберешь, а? — съехидничал Игорь.

— Не, ну детушки пошли. Язва язвой погоняет! А может, в свою компанию четвертым возьмете? — ухмыльнулся Михаил.

— Тебя с удовольствием! — вставил весело Ванечка.

— Тьфу вас, балаболки, я имел ввиду Лешку, — отмахнулся дед. — Да на кой мне молодой парень? Тем более вы — совсем дети.

А через неделю Надя наехала на Женьку, крича на всю деревню, что тот сраный педераст. Видно, Леша не стерпел и рассказал об ориентации братишек со своей легкой руки.

Кроме этих случаев две недели прошли в тиши и благоденствии. Братишки помогали деду по хозяйству как могли, Игорь даже ходил с ним в обходы по заповеднику. Как оказалось, именно он был самым подвижным среди братишек, и сидеть на одном месте парнишке было в тягость. Женька снова научился запрягать жеребца, да и Цыган его признал теперь как деда. А позже они все вместе принимали роды у Принцессы.

Так что дни были насыщенными, несмотря на тишину и покой.

А затем в деревеньку приехал старший брат двойняшек — Олег. И началась новая свистопляска.

— Ты чего это, брательник, загулял? Да так, что вас повязали? — Леха попивал чай с бубликами и слушал, как за стеной бушует Надежда. Дева все еще никак не могла успокоиться, что втюрилась в гомика.

— И часто она так? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Олег, голубой берет обалденно шел к его синим пронзительным глазам.

— В последние две недели постоянно, — макая бублик в варенье.

— И чего так? — крутя свою кружку в руках и думая о своем, не сбывшемся.

— Мальчика не поделили…

— Мальчика, говоришь? Я вот тоже как раз из-за мальчика и залетел!

— Чего?! — Лешка подавился кипятком и воззрился на брательника. — Ты ведь меня столько этим сам попрекал. Не понимаю, видите ли, бабы краше, особливо с большими дойками!

— Хм-ммм, я сам себя не пойму, а как его увидел — крыша улетела. Только представь: черные волосы, хрупкий как девчушка, а глаза... Большие и обалденно темно-синие.

Лешка разбил свою чашку о пол, она просто выпала из его ослабевших рук.

— Ты чего? — не понял Олег.

— Так это же младший внук Михалыча — Ваня, — прошептал тот в трансе.

— Как внук?

— Они как раз приехали в тот день, когда ты должен был вернуться в отпуск.

— И где он?! — Олег подскочил с места.

— Как где? У егеря. Стой, с ума сошел! — Леха попытался остановить братика, но тот шваркнул кулаком по рылу так, что Алексей, сделав кульбит, улетел в район кровати и там здорово приложился лбом о железную спинку.

— Вань, дров принеси! — дед прошивал цыганской иглой свой тулуп, а Женька с Игорем натягивали в разные стороны для него кожу.

— Ага! — мальчишка накинул на плечи телогрейку, сунул ноги в валенки и вышел во двор.

Он даже не понял, как чьи-то руки схватили его за подмышки и перекинули через круп лошади. Всего несколько минут, и у него перед глазами заплясала снежная дорога. Кто-то силой держал его за талию, понукая лошадь.

Лешка ввалился в дом егеря через пять минут после похищения Вани, пол-лица было опухшим, из носа текла кровь, на лубу огроменный шишак.

— Алексей, что с тобой? — дед выронил иглу, уставясь на увиденное.

— Ваня где? — сплевывая кровь, сквозь зубы.

— За дровами пошел... — выдавил Игорь, подскакивая.

— Плохо дело, нет вашего мальчика около дома, — выбегая снова на улицу.

— Стой! — Женька одет был теплее других, посему, впрыгнув в валенки и схватив первую подвернувшуюся болоньевую куртку, выскочил вслед за Лешкой.

Михалыч же, схватив ружье, скомандовал Игорю:

— Одевайся теплее! — и сам стал торопливо напяливать кисы.

— Да что случилось? — Женя преградил дорогу, Лешка сидел уже верхом.

— Олег приехал! Мой старший брательник. И он на вашем Ваньке просто помешался.

— Да откуда же он его знает? — выдохнул Женя.

— Как я понял, его с поезда из-за него сняли.

— Так это твой брат?

— Голубые береты знаешь что такое? И нечего лясами точить, время утекает!

— Я с тобой! — Женя схватил парня за рукав и заглянул в разбитое лицо. Лешка молча кивнул и за руку рванул на себя в седло.

Когда дед с Игорем выбежали на снег, рядом с домом никого уже не было. Михаил, посмотрев следы от лошадей, буркнул:

— К хуторам пошли, там утепленные сараи с сеном. Я за Цыганом, верхом поскачем.

Ваню занесли в сарай на широком плече и зашвырнули в душистый стог.

— Ну, здравствуй, сахарочек, вот и свиделись.

Ваня задрожал, этого военного он запомнил на всю оставшуюся жизнь, а еще память услужливо подбросила ему кадры, когда его напоили наркотиком и оттрахали за мило живешь. И почему он всегда влипает в такие дурацкие ситуации?

Олег, смотря в наполненные страхом глаза, стал медленно расстегивать форменный ремень.

— Я тебя сейчас трахну и, может, тогда успокоюсь. Ты из меня гомика сделал, сученыш, — усмехнулись, видя, как мальчишка попытался встать на ноги. — Даже не мечтай, — его опрокинули снова в стог сена, навалившись сверху.

Ваня и охнуть не успел, как ему скрутили армейским ремнем руки, вывернув больно в запястье, загнули раком, сдернув штаны с трусами.

— Ну вот, детка, так-то лучше, я из-за тебя пятнадцать суток за решеткой просидел, — прошипели, устраиваясь сзади между широко разведенных ног. — А ты тут и правда как девка, пока яйца с хером не увидишь.

Напялить зад мальчишки на свой член Олег не успел, ввалившиеся в сарай Лешка с Женькой навалились на него с двух сторон. И пока Женя развязывал ревущего Ванечку и убаюкивал его на своих руках, братки как звери сцепились в соседнем стожке, поднимая травяную пыль в воздух.

— А ну прекратите! — дед с Игорем подоспели минут через пятнадцать в самый разгар драки. Михаил выстрелил вверх, а затем сам ринулся разнимать замерших от резкого звука невменяемых, озверевших окончательно молодых мужиков.

 **Эпилог**  
Приодетый и выбритый начисто дед провожал мальчишек на поезд в самом Новосибирске, подбросил их до города сам Сергей Васильевич — отец Лешки, на семейном старом уазике.

— А ты, дед, помолодел, лет сорок дашь, не больше, — улыбался Женя, смотря на опрятного мужчину.

— А ему теперь по статусу положено. Раз уж молодой любовник завелся, — вклинился в разговор Игорек.

— Да ладно вам будет, вот егозы, — ухмыльнулся дед Михаил своим внучкам. Недавно ставший его мужчиной Лешка с ними не поехал, отлеживался на дедовой заимке после бравых своих подвигов. Олег помял его очень жестоко.

Женька помнил, как все они ухаживали за этим бесшабашным красавцем несколько суток. Возвращаться домой или ехать в окружную больницу он наотрез отказался.

Был и тяжелый разговор между Михаилом Михайловичем и Сергеем Васильевичем. Еще бы — полюбовничек в деды годится! Но в конце концов и тот отступился, тем более его старший сын наломал опять дров.

— Даже не знаю, то ли Лешке вся деревня обзавидуется, то ли деду? — рассмеялся Ванечка. Парень, несмотря на все передряги, отходил очень быстро и уже скакал резвым козликом вокруг сваленных на перроне сумок.

А еще Женя помнил разговор с Лешкой один на один.

— Береги деда!

— Это он вам дед, а мне Михаил, — ухмыльнулись в ответ, улыбаясь разбитым ртом. — Ты меня извини, что мой брат на Ваню напал. Да и за то, что к тебе сам приставал.

— Да ладно, с кем не бывает, — улыбнулся Евгений. — А чего раньше на моего деда не глядел?

— Почему же, глядел! Вкусы у нас с Надей схожие. Это и понятно — близнецы как-никак. Да ведь он неуступчивый, никого к себе просто так не подпускает. Ты ведь мне понравился только из-за того, что на Михаила похож, — Лешка откинулся на подушки, а потом задумчиво продолжил: — Ты знаешь, когда он меня на руках до своего дома нес, я чуть с ума не сошел от свалившегося счастья. А какое у него тело молодое, мне даже немного стыдно.

— За что? — удивился Женька.

— За то, что самый красивый мужчина в округе теперь мой, — ответили с великой гордостью.

— Дед, ты это, с Лехой приезжай в гости, — Женька схватил сумки, ибо поезд уже подходил к перрону.

— Подумаем, может, и приедем. Ох, и упертый у меня любовничек, вот ведь добился своего, оглоед, отца даже не послушал, — Михаил, обняв поочередно, чмокнул своих внучат. И, выпуская из своих объятий Женю, тихо прошептал ему на ушко:

— Если чего, помни — Никитка!

Вот с таким странным напутствием старший из братиков и зашел в вагон, следуя за своими неугомонными мелкими. Каникулы мальчишек подходили к концу, но впереди еще была дорога домой в отдельном купе и только втроем, друг с другом.

Продолжение следует…

**Конец данной части**


End file.
